


You Never Know What You're Missing Until It's Gone

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Leviathan has Two Dicks, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A very special request for NorikoNya!Based on the "One Too Many Insults" Devilgram (you don't have to read it to understand the fic, but it could be good for a bit of background info)!What if Mammon hadn't come back so soon? Three days may seem like a long time to the brothers now, but what if Mammon had been gone for a week or a month? They Mammon said not to look for him, but everyone, especially Lucifer, are beginning to get awfully worried about their bottom.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	You Never Know What You're Missing Until It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorikoNya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/gifts).



When Mammon stormed out of the House of Lamentation for the millionth time, stating he’d never be coming back, his brothers had figured he’d be back almost immediately. When the first day passed, the six of them were impressed at Mammon’s resolve. By the second day, everyone had begun to get a little uneasy. Once it had been a week, Lucifer set up an all-out manhunt to find the Avatar of Greed. As a month without Mammon passed, everyone in the House of Lamentation figured the only way they were going to see that loveable idiot again was in a body bag.

Lucifer had been holed up in his room, the space looking more like a detective solving a murder than a living area these days, staring at the many levels of the Devildom they’d yet to search for Mammon. The demon had left his posh self in the past, his hair a mess and the bags under his eyes darker than ever from lack of sleep. He’d been pinning up new locations to search to his cork board when Lucifer heard his bedroom door open and close.

“What part of the ‘Do Not Enter’ sign on the door do you not understand?” Lucifer asked, not looking up from his pinning. “Is it the ‘Do,’ the ‘Not,’ or the ‘Enter?’”

“Well, there’s a clause in it. You see, with just a simple Post-It note, a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign suddenly becomes a ‘Do Enter’ sign,” Satan joked, his voice a bit sympathetic as he tried to lighten the mood.

“If you’ve come to put on a standup comedy special, you should practice your material a little more.”

Lucifer’s tone was annoyed as he turned to appraise Satan, his tired eyes sweeping over the coffee and finger sandwiches the blond had brought. The eldest nudged his head to the side, silently telling Satan to put the tray down the others that he’d yet to take from. Satan sighed as he moved several trays aside to make room for the newest one, the dinnerware clinking slightly as it was pushed out of the way. The blond stood there, observing Lucifer’s conspiracy theorist level setup.

“You can leave now,” came Lucifer’s monotoned voice, his hands shaking as he struggled to pin up another location that could be where Mammon is.

“Aren’t you interested in hearing an update on our search?”

“Can’t you see I’m a bit busy actually trying to get somewhere?” Lucifer sighed, the leather of his gloves squeaking as he balled his fist in silent anger.

“Sorry, I just thought maybe you’d be interested in knowing a certain has showed up at the House of Lamentation’s doorstep, but since you are oh so busy, I will just–”

“What did you just say?” Lucifer interrupted, his head whipping around to look at Satan.

“He showed up not five minutes ago, we have him trapped in the foyer. You might want to freshen up a bit before you come down, wouldn’t want him to see the pinnacle of perfection looking like less than a ten,” Satan teased, bowing slightly at the waist with a smirk plastered on his face. He’d left shortly after, being sure to shut the door behind him while Lucifer worked through his rollercoaster of emotions.

* * *

Lucifer could hear Mammon’s yapping as soon as he’d opened his bedroom door. The sound, though piercing and not what the demon was really hoping to hear after having maybe three or four hours of sleep in the past week, was like music to Lucifer’s ears. Straightening his cuff and preening himself one last time, Lucifer huffed and made his way to the foyer. As he walked, he heard each of his brother’s voices, many of them teasing as they waited for their eldest brother to arrive.

“–going to rip you a new one when he gets down here.”

Lucifer could hear the mirth in Belphie’s voice as he pushed Mammon’s buttons. Little chuckles and jabs from his brothers followed soon after the youngest spoke, many of them just rubbing salt in the wound.

“Shut your trap! I ain’t scared of no bird with a complex,” Mammon huffed, and Lucifer could practically hear his arms crossing and his head cocking to the side to hide his blush.

“A bird with a complex you say?” Lucifer spoke. He’d opened the door to the foyer, a little smirk forming on his lips as he watched Mammon nearly jump out of his skin.

“Where…Have you been listening the whole time?!” Mammon squawked, his hands waving around frantically.

“No, just long enough to find out I apparently have some sort of complex…but that would be a topic for a future conversation. I am, however, interested in knowing where exactly you have been for the past month,” Lucifer spoke sweetly, a fictitious smile on his face.

“Erm…well, there’s a story to that – and it’s a damn good one if I do say so myself – but I really wouldn’t wanna bore ya with the details of it all so we should prolly save it for another time,” Mammon word vomited, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks as he slowly inched away from Lucifer to hide behind Beel.

The sight made Lucifer’s heart lurch, but he’d kept a straight face through it all, wanting to keep up his usual stoic older brother act. He’d looked to each of this brothers, many of them visibly happy to finally have Mammon back with them. Lucifer gave a little sigh and turned to look back at where Mammon would be through Beel’s chest.

“I guess it can wait a little longer,” Lucifer started, turning on his heel to face away from everyone in order to hide a mischievous grin. “We’ll have a meal to celebrate your return and then we’ll discuss your journey and punishment afterwards.”

Lucifer left then, his coat flapping as he turned quickly to leave the way he came in. He could hear his brothers murmuring as he walked out of the foyer, many of them surprised at how level-headed the Avatar of Pride remained. If only they knew what devious plans the eldest had for them all later that night.

* * *

The dining room table of the House of Lamentation had been piled high with each demons’ favorite foods. Beel’s eyes had stars in them as he shifted between plate after plate of burgers, fries, pizzas, and any other food he could imagine. At Lucifer’s say so, he dug in, along with his brothers, eating anything he could get his hands on. The eldest simply watched, occasionally taking bites out of whatever was on his plate and observed. His brothers seemed to be in good spirits now that Mammon was back. Many of them took jabs at the demon, laughing and smiling at the little blush that would dust the demon’s darker complexion. It was just like old times in a way.

Throughout the dinner, Mammon was the center of attention. The demon would wave his knife around, blushing and shrugging off many of his brothers’ theories about how he had survived in the wild for so long. He’d heard from each of his brothers except for Lucifer. His quietness was like the kiss of death. Mammon wasn’t sure if he should be grateful that Lucifer had little to say or worried because it could be that the eldest was planning some sort of life altering punishment for leaving for such a long time.

The dinner had gone without any hiccups. The table had been cleaned thanks to Beel’s bottomless pit that was his stomach and all of the brothers were full and happy. Though it was relatively calm considering how quick to anger Lucifer usually was when it came to matters concerning Mammon, the Avatar of Greed still caught Lucifer’s crimson gaze staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Every time it did little to calm his nerves and Mammon could feel a little chill travel up his spine. Lucifer just staring at him was enough for Mammon’s nerves to be set into overdrive, a sense of fear and anxiety slowly worming its way into Mammon’s brain.

* * *

Mammon stood outside of Lucifer’s bedroom door, his hands balled into fists as he tried to work up the courage needed to knock. He’d sighed softly, his breath coming out wobbly. He’d almost connected his fist to the door when Mammon heard Lucifer’s voice.

“It’s open, let yourself in Brother.”

Mammon cursed Lucifer’s spatial awareness in his mind, gulping loudly as he turned the golden knob, willingly walking into his doom. He’d shuffled inside, the chains attached to his jeans jingling as he shut the door behind him. He’d had his back to Lucifer for a moment, using the last bit of time left he had to try and calm his nerves. It had worked for a moment but once he was face to face with Lucifer, all the color flooded from his complexion.

Lucifer was sat in an armchair that had been placed in front of the door. It had seemed that since dinner, the demon had gotten a little more comfortable than usual. His coat that was usually draped around his shoulders was missing along with his tie, the top few buttons of his black dress shirt having been undone. Lucifer had crossed one leg over the other as Mammon appraised him, and he’d smirked slightly at how blatantly obvious Mammon still was.

“I see your time close to the sun has yet to completely melt away your ability to follow simple directions,” Lucifer drawled, a little huff following his words.

“Erm well, I wouldn’t exactly compare myself to Icarus. I mean he was a chill guy and all, but I don’t have that kind of ambition y’know?” Mammon’s words were hurried as he spoke, one of his hands scratching at the back of his head as he struggled to keep from making eye contact with Lucifer.

Lucifer did not respond and instead stayed silent for a moment before he got up and made his way to Mammon. The second born felt like prey being stalked by a big cat – or rather a bird of prey – and he stayed stiff as board in the hopes that he wouldn’t anger Lucifer anymore than he undoubtedly already was. Lucifer had stopped at Mammon’s side and wrapped one of his arms around the demon’s shoulders. He’d chuckled internally when he felt Mammon jump slightly from the touch and Lucifer tightened his grip just a bit as a warning to the demon. Lucifer led Mammon further into his bedroom, his arm around his brother ensuring that the demon would have nowhere to run.

Leading Mammon to his bed, Lucifer sat the demon down and stood in front of him. He’d stared at Mammon for what felt like an eternity to the younger demon before leaving to go to his desk. Lucifer fumbled around in his bottom left-hand drawer, one that Mammon knew was filled with items his brother favored when it came to punishment. Mammon watched Lucifer throw a spool of red rope over his shoulder and stand tall, closing the drawer on his way up.

Lucifer had _only_ taken out the rope. This was peculiar to Mammon because usually when Lucifer was in the punishment mood, there was a whole range of tools and toys in the demon’s arsenal. Mammon stared owl-eyed at Lucifer, his blue eyes blinking rapidly a few times. He’d wanted to be sure he wasn’t seeing things before cocking his head in confusion.

“Get up and strip,” Lucifer instructed nonchalantly, his wrist coming up so he could check his watch. “You have…mmm…five minutes give or take.”

Mammon was confused by the time frame, but he chose not to voice it, afraid that it could somehow worsen whatever punishment he was about to endure. He stood up quickly, bending over to unzip his boots. He’d stepped out of them and, hopping on one foot at a time, took off each of his socks. With his feet bare, Mammon decided to them work from the top down. He’d slung his jacket off, grunting softly when the garment got caught at his elbows and dumped it into a newly formed pile on the ground next to him. He moved to his black fitted tee then, untucking the hem of it from his jeans to rip it over his head.

“Four minutes…” came Lucifer’s droning voice, the amount of time left had given Mammon a confidence boost.

Mammon gave Lucifer a quick little nod of his head, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he undid his belt. He’d tried to swiftly pull the belt out of his pant loops in one fell swoop, but his movements had been too chopping and he’d failed. With a little curse, Mammon finally got his belt off with a little struggle, Lucifer time update causing his anxiety to spike slightly. Trying to focus, Mammon unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, cursing silently to himself that today of all days he’d decided to wear underwear. Kicking his jeans off once their closures were undone, the demon moved to his boxers, swiftly moving the flimsy black material down his legs.

“Ok done!” Mammon squeaked, standing upright with his hands on his hips. The metal of his rings against his skin caused goosebumps to flourish over his skin and he’d visibly shivered in front of Lucifer.

“I’m impressed, two minutes to spare,” Lucifer chuckled, his gloved hand moving to cover his watch up again.

Motioning Mammon with a twirl of his index finger, Lucifer had the demon turn so his back was facing him. Mammon did as instructed, turning silently and trying not to bounce on his heels in anticipation. Lucifer came up behind the demon and took both of his arms to move them behind his back. Placing one wrist on top of the other, Lucifer took the spool of rope from his shoulder and meticulously began to bind Mammon’s wrists together. Lucifer wrapped layer after layer of red rope, tying a few knots every now and then to ensure the demon would be unable to escape.

“And now we wait,” Lucifer spoke smoothly once he was finished, checking his watch one last time.

“Wait for wha–”

“Hello? Lucifer?” Satan spoke through the door, interrupting Mammon’s confused words.

“For that.” Lucifer smirked as he watched Mammon’s expression drop, a sense of panic flooding the demon’s veins at the sound of the blond’s voice. “It’s open, let yourself in like you usually do!” Lucifer shouted to Satan, turning to face the door, using his body to shield Mammon from the demon’s view.

Satan let himself in, closing the door behind him. He’d looked to Lucifer wondering why exactly he’d been called to Lucifer’s room. His green eyes scanned the room, his gaze ultimately falling on the pile of Mammon’s clothes.

“Is there a reason you called me here when you seem to be busy handling Mammon’s punishment?” Satan chuckled out, his eyes flicking between Lucifer and Mammon’s clothes.

“I should’ve known you’d be so astute,” Lucifer chuckled, sidestepping to reveal Mammon naked with his wrists bound.

Green, blue, and red eyes stared at one another, each of them appraising the other to see who exactly would make the first move. It was quiet in the room, the trio of demons refusing to budge given their current situation. Lucifer was going to be the one to cave first, his mouth opening to speak, but Asmo’s twittering voice made him quiet down. The first, second, and fourth born turned their attention to the opening of Lucifer’s bedroom door, Levi having opened it without knocking thanks to Asmo distracting him.

“–no telling what could…what do we have here?” Asmo purred, his train of thought switching to the scene in front of him as he took it all in.

Levi had followed Asmo’s gaze, slowly making his way to Mammon naked between Satan and Lucifer. He’d blushed hard, his cheeks burning up, and turned to leave. Levi tried to push past Asmo to make his way out of the room, too embarrassed to be a part of whatever it was Lucifer had in mind but Asmo had stopped him before he could leave. Asmo cooed in Levi’s ear as he turned to demon back around to face their three brothers. Whatever it was that Asmo had whispered in Levi’s ear was enough to make the demon somehow turn a darker shade of red but agree to stay and participate in whatever plan Lucifer had set into motion.

Lucifer motioned the two newcomers to stand by him and checked his watch again, tilting his head back and forth. Asmo chattered to Satan and Levi, his honey-like voice calming Mammon down a bit. It was still awkward for the second born to be sitting here naked, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what exactly was going to happen. Covering his watch up, Lucifer walked from his spot to the door, opening it to reveal Beel’s fist almost connecting with the wood of it to knock.

“Late, just as I suspected,” Lucifer deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Belphie.

Lucifer sidestepped, ushering the twins inside to join the rest of the brothers. The two had stopped once they saw Mammon but looking back at Lucifer and seeing him nod to them, they both shrugged to one another and joined everyone else. One by one, each brother looked from Mammon to Lucifer, each of them silently questioning where exactly this was leading.

“I do so appreciate each of you joining us,” Lucifer started, a little smile forming on his lips. “This,” Lucifer motioned to Mammon, “is for you. Do with him as you so desire.”

“Really?!” Asmo chirped, excitement clear as day on his face.

“Really,” Lucifer confirmed.

All brothers turned to face Mammon then, a hungry look in their eyes. Mammon gulped as he made eye contact with each of his brothers until finally landing on Lucifer. The eldest had a certain gleam in his eye, a certain look to him that made Mammon both excited and nervous for what was to come.

* * *

Everyone had gotten undressed rather quickly, Asmo having been the first one to be fully naked out of the newcomers. He’d taken to teasing Mammon as the others got naked. Asmo had begun by just fluttering the tips of his fingers over Mammon’s chest, paying extra attention to his brother’s nipple piercings as he went about his teasing. The honey-blond would skate his fingernails down the second born’s skin, down to his pecs before using the pads of his fingers to press down either not enough or too much for Mammon to get too much pleasure out of it. The contact was enough for Mammon though and it didn’t take long before his cock responded to Asmo’s teasing.

Lucifer sat back and watched, his eyes lazily following each of his brothers’ movements. He’d scanned over each of them and when he looked to Mammon once more and saw that he was hard, an idea came to Lucifer’s twisted mind. Narrowing his eyes at the demon’s hardened length, Lucifer got up from his spot on his chair and went over to his desk drawer that housed his tools. It didn’t take much digging to find what he’d been looking for: a cock ring.

The device in hand, Lucifer approached Asmo and Mammon, staring at the two silently as he twirled the ring around his index finger. Asmo smirked at Lucifer, liking the way his brother’s twisted mind worked and stepped aside so he could move in to do what needed to be done.

Taking Mammon’s cock in hand, Lucifer gave the demon’s length a squeeze before jerking his hand up and down. Lucifer was careful of each one of Mammon’s piercings, chuckling softly when the demon would groan at each one catching on his brother’s fist. When he’d reach the head, Lucifer would swipe his thumb at the slit, gathering the bits of precum Mammon was leaking to make the next step a bit easier. Lucifer had stopped touching Mammon almost as soon as he started, a little chuckle bubbling in his throat at the little whine the demon gave from lack of touch.

“Now now…it’s supposed to be a punishment remember? If you’re good, your reward will come,” Lucifer purred, his fingers teasing the cock ring around Mammon’s tip.

“Wait I – haah…” Mammon had started, but his words were replaced by a low groan when he felt Lucifer slip the silicone ring down the length of his dick.

The pressure at the base of his erection made Mammon hiss and he’d whimpered softly at the throbbing of his cock. Lucifer pulled him up from his spot on the bed and the eldest sat where Mammon was once sitting. He’d positioned Mammon to be bent over at the waist with the demon’s head in his lap. Lucifer petted Mammon’s hair, a little smirk forming on his lips when the Avatar of Greed looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Satan was the first to take advantage of Mammon’s new position, his hands smoothing over the demon’s hips as he came up behind his older brother. The blond pulled Mammon’s buttocks apart, a little whistle coming from his at the sight of the demon’s hole. Gathering some saliva in his mouth, Satan spit onto Mammon’s entrance. The hot wetness of it made Mammon gasp and tug on Lucifer’s pant leg, his neck craning to look back at Satan.

Giving Mammon a knowing smirk, Satan spread some of his saliva around Mammon’s entrance with his thumb. Mammon moaned softly at the pressure of Satan’s thumb and ground back into it, gasping when he felt the tip of his brother’s thumb dip into his hole slightly. Satan chuckled at his brother’s eagerness and removed his thumb entirely, a deep growl leaving him at Mammon’s disappointed whine.

Mammon wasn’t left waiting for long. Satan slicked up his index and middle finger and pressed the latter of the two against Mammon’s entrance, slowly inserting the digit up to the knuckle. Mammon’s grip on Lucifer’s thigh got tighter and tighter as Satan started to prep his entrance. He’d buried his face into the inside of Lucifer’s thigh, muffling his whines and groans into his brother’s cloth covered flesh.

Satan didn’t give Mammon much time to adjust to one finger and swiftly began to press his index finger alongside his middle. The Avatar of Wrath had given Mammon a moment to adjust, waiting until the noises he was making quieted down and began his prep work. Carefully, Satan began to move his fingers in and out of Mammon’s hole, taking his time at first, slowly picking up the pace as he went. He’d scissored his fingers apart as he pulled them out of Mammon, bring them back together when he would thrust the digits back in.

Eventually, Satan added a third finger, slowly moving the length of his fingers in and out of Mammon’s hole until he felt the demon was worked open enough for him. Satan removed his digits, Mammon whining at the loss beneath him, and brought the tip of his cock to Mammon’s hole. Slowly, Satan pushed into Mammon, spitting more saliva to where his cock and the demon’s entrance met to help lubricate and ease his thrusting.

Mammon let out a shaky breath when he felt Satan bottom out, his back arching slightly when he felt another pair of hands smooth down the length of his spine. He’d lifted his head and flashed his eyes up to Lucifer, quickly shifting to look at whoever it was that had been touching him. Mammon had been surrounded by both Asmo and Beel, the pair nudging in closer to the demon, cocks in hand.

“You look so yummy all tied up and helpless,” Asmo purred, his ab muscles flexing as he stroked his cock in front of Mammon.

Mammon’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water once Satan began his thrusting. The blond’s rhythm slowly picked up as he moved in and out of Mammon’s entrance. Beel had taken advantage of Mammon’s silence and grabbed his brother by the chin, turning his head to face him. His paw of a hand smoothed up to grip at Mammon’s hair, using the lightly colored locks as leverage to bring Mammon’s mouth closer to his length. Taking one of Mammon’s hands, Asmo placed it on his length while Beel occupied their brother’s mouth.

Lucifer watched Mammon’s facial expressions with mild interest, his cock twitching in his slacks betraying his faux disinterest in the show. The eldest unzipped his dress pants, his length springing free through the newly formed hole. He’d sighed at the relief in pressure and chuckled internally when he saw Mammon’s eyes flick down to his length while Beel stuffed his length down the demon’s throat.

Mammon went along with whatever it was that was happening, his mind blanking as he felt Satan’s thrusts get rougher. He’d jerked Asmo off in time with Satan’s thrusting, his thumb coming up to spread the demon’s precum around and tease at the silver piercing in his cockhead. Asmo let out little whimpers as Mammon jerked him off, his hips jerking into the demon’s hand as he held onto Asmo’s length. Levi and Belphie stayed on either side of Satan, jerking themselves off as they waited their turn with Mammon. Lucifer’s plan was in full force now and the Avatar of Pride couldn’t help the boost to his ego he’d gotten since his plan went off without a hitch.

“Fuck…so tight…so good…” Satan groaned out, little grunts peppering his words as he thrust into Mammon.

The blond moved a hand from Mammon’s hips, grabbing onto the robe tying the demon’s hands together instead. His cockhead brushed against Mammon’s prostate with every thrust, the position he was in offering him nothing but accuracy to hit the spot with every one of his movements. Mammon whined with every hit to that spot inside of him, the sounds muffled by Beel thrusting his length down his older brother’s throat.

Satan gritted his teeth, holding back as best as could but it proved to be too much for the demon. He’d gotten a few more hard thrusts into Mammon, the rough jerking of his hips causing little drips of precum to leave the tip of Mammon’s cock. With a deep growl and his hips flush against Mammon’s ass, his cock throbbing as he came, Satan dug his nails into the demon’s dark skin. Satan waited until he’d shot his last rope of cum into Mammon and quickly removed him length, hissing as if he’d been burned.

Belphie was quick to take Satan’s place, admiring the whiteness of his brother’s cum dripping out of the asshole in front of him before lining up his own cock. The Avatar of Sloth began a languid pace, allowing Mammon to feel every little inch and vein of his cock. Mammon whined around Beel’s length, sucking in little breaths whenever he could. The change in pace was different and welcome, his hole twitching around Belphie as he moved.

Asmo, tired of his hand, pulled Mammon off of Beel’s length by the demon’s hair. The honey-haired demon let out a high-pitched whine at the hot, wetness of Mammon’s mouth on his length and began to match pace with Belphie. When one cock would leave Mammon, another would enter him, the pair using his holes to the best of their abilities. The warmness of Satan’s cum was oddly pleasurable and offered Belphie more lubricant, making his thrusting easier, allowing the demon to speed up just slightly.

Much like Satan, Belphie was quick to find Mammon’s prostate. The demon mashed the head of his cock into that spot over and over, quiet grunts leaving him as Mammon’s hole tightened around him with every little movement against the spot. Mammon whined around Asmo’s cock, his own length twitching and leaking, his orgasm right in front of him but just out of reach thanks to the cock ring and lack of touch. Belphie’s thrusts sped up as his end came closer, his accuracy lacking as he chased his own peak. The youngest cursed under his breath, his hips stuttering when he’d finally reached his orgasm. He’d thrust into Mammon harshly as he came, Belphie’s hips stuttering with each rope of cum he shot into Mammon’s entrance.

Belphie huffed, catching his breath as he twitched, his body slowly restarting from his orgasm. He’d waited a moment before pulling out, both him and Mammon grunting at the loss of contact. Mammon bobbed his head up and down Asmo’s length, jerking Beel off in time with his movements as his mind clouded over with lust, too many things going on at once for him to fully commit to either sucking off Asmo or jerking Beel’s cock.

“Someone needs to work on their multitasking…” Asmo sighed out, getting slightly annoyed with Mammon’s incompetence. “I’ll have to teach you how to be a proper slut some other time.”

Asmo looked up to Beel then, his honey-colored eyes meeting a galaxy of pink and purple and the pair had a silent conversation. Beel gave a nod and moved away from Mammon’s side to where Satan and Belphie had been. Levi had moved to take the empty space, but Beel had boxed him out, and, with the look Beel had given him, the third born wasn’t trying to argue with the Avatar of Gluttony.

Beel had placed on hand on Mammon’s hip and the other grabbed onto the red rope keeping the demon’s hands together. Teasingly slow, Beel rubbed the underside of his cock against Mammon’s hole, slicking it up with the loads of cum leaking from the second born. Asmo watched his younger brother carefully, his own hands slipping into Mammon’s hair to take control of his movements.

At the same time, Asmo and Beel surged their hips forward, shoving the entirety of their lengths into Mammon’s throat and entrance, respectively. Mammon’s eyes bugged out of his skull at both of their deep thrusts, a little groan sounding from his throat at the fullness he felt at both ends. Both Asmo and Beel were quick to start their own bruising paces, their rhythms slowly synchronizing.

Whenever Beel would pull out, Asmo would shove his cock down Mammon’s throat, his fingers flexing in the demon’s fluffy white hair at how tight his throat was. When Asmo would pull his hips back, Beel would surge his own forward, his rough thrusting pushing Mammon to the balls of his feet each and every time. Lucifer watched placidly the entire time, the only telltale sign that he was at least mildly intrigued was when his cock would twitch every now and then.

“Enjoying the show onii-chan?” Asmo asked breathlessly, his words aimed at Levi.

The name had made Levi choke on his own spit, his fist coming to pound at his chest as a bright red blush took over his pale skin. He’d mumbled something, his lengths twitching in interest from both the scene in front of him and the nickname.

“You know you shouldn’t tease him,” Lucifer chided besides Asmo, his hand gloved hand squeezing the base of his cock with disinterest.

“But it’s so much fun…don’t you think onii-chan?” Asmo moaned, his top teeth digging into his bottom lip at particularly harsh thrust down Mammon’s throat.

Levi only nodded his head in agreement and turned his head to try and hide his blush. Asmo only giggled at the demon’s shyness, his hips stuttering slightly as his end neared. He hadn’t noticed it, seeing as he was occupied with teasing Levi to make the otaku feel like a part of group, but him and Beel had began to thrust into Mammon with reckless abandon. It was a dead giveaway that both of them were close and Asmo purred at the thought of filling Mammon’s throat with his cum.

Out of him and Asmo, Beel was the first to cum. His orgasm had snuck up on him in his thrusting, his mind too occupied with more more more. Beel had rutted his hips forward a few more time, hunching over Mammon slightly as he came. Mammon moaned around Asmo’s length as Beel came and the honey-blond couldn’t help but hiss as the vibrations of the sound around the entirety of his cock was enough to send him over the edge as well. Asmo moaned out as his cock throbbed in Mammon’s throat, his moans getting more and more high-pitched with every rope of his cum.

Both demons pulled out of Mammon at the same time and the demon slumped into Lucifer’s lap, dazed. He’d whined and panted against the base of Lucifer cock, the hot puffs of air making him shiver slightly as Mammon’s breath fanned over him. Asmo and Beel joined the others in their time out, recovering and waiting for Levi to get his turn.

Levi had come up behind Mammon. He’d turned a bright shade of red as he watched his brothers’ cum drip out of Mammon’s hole, running down his thighs and legs to soil Lucifer’s carpet. He was hesitant as he put one hand on Mammon’s hip and used the other to bring both his cocks together, ensure that he could get both inside of Mammon. With a little huff, Levi surged his hips forward, the tips of his cocks mashing against Mammon’s hole. The little moan Mammon gave at the pressure made Levi blush harder, if that was even possible, and he let out a shaky breath.

Sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and giving a little sigh, Levi lined his cocks up with Mammon’s hole once more and pushed in. Levi’s eyes bugged out of his skull at the tight heat that was Mammon, a little shiver traveling up his spine as he slowly bottomed out inside of the demon. The stretch of Levi’s dual lengths made Mammon gasp and whine, his face burying into Lucifer’s thigh once more. His indigo bangs fell in Levi’s face as he bowed he head after bottoming out, little puffs of air leaving his nose as he adjusted to the feeling of Mammon squeezing around him.

“Go on then, give him what he deserves,” Lucifer commanded to Levi, orange meeting crimson as the pair made eye contact.

Lucifer had one of his hands in Mammon’s hair, his fingers smoothing out Asmo’s handiwork. Mammon had looked up to the eldest and slowly made his way down the length of Lucifer’s torso until he was met with the demon’s length once more. As Levi began to move, Mammon whined and whimpered, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he stared at Lucifer’s cock.

Levi’s thrusts were short and rough, his excitement and nervousness showing through with each pump of his hips. The third born chased after his own pleasures, seemingly thrusting at total random. He had found his rhythm eventually, his movements off beat from the others as he figured things out. Mammon stuck through it all, his attention more so on Lucifer than anything else. The Avatar of Greed, true to his name, was eager to cum and eager to please Lucifer if it meant he got to do so. As Levi thrust into him, Mammon offered Lucifer little kitten licks to the side of his cock. The contact shot through Lucifer like a bullet and the eldest cocked his head down to stare at Mammon.

The demon had wrapped his lips around the side of Lucifer’s shaft, his tongue tracing along a vein he’d found there. Lucifer hissed quietly at the contact, the oddness of Mammon’s tongue piercing on his cock pleasing in a weird way. True to his hard nature, Lucifer pulled Mammon from his cock, keeping the demon away but still close enough to where he could still sneak little licks along the underside of Lucifer’s length.

Levi was quick to cum, his own mind getting to him. With a few more hard thrusts, Levi spilled his seed inside of Mammon to join his brothers’. Levi came with a whiny groan, his face scrunching up slightly and his body trembling as he pumped every last bit he could into Mammon. The demon on the receiving end whined at Levi’s roughness, his own cock bobbing from being filled up for a fifth time. As if he’d been burned, Levi quickly pulled out of Mammon, becoming overstimulated the longer he kept his softening cocks inside his brother.

“You’ve done so well…” Lucifer rumbled, his hand coming to pat Mammon’s head as he watched the demon closely. “I think it’s time for your reward.”

Lucifer got up them, leaving Mammon to lay his head in the spot where the eldest had just been sitting. The second born had no energy left in him, the only thought in his mind was that maybe, just maybe, it was his turn to cum. Lucifer circled around Mammon, making his way to the demon’s backside. He’d rubbed at the dark, supple skin of Mammon’s ass, the demon whining at the touch.

“Let me take care of you…show you how much we missed you…” Lucifer mumbled.

Grabbing his cock at the base, Lucifer brought the head of his length to Mammon’s entrance. He’d nudged the tip against the demon’s entrance, testing the waters just slightly, before pushing inside. Their brothers’ cum served as adequate lubricant and Lucifer bottomed out with no problems. He’d sighed deeply at the warm wet feeling of being buried inside the demon, his hands flexing against Mammon’s hips.

“Be a good boy and take this last little bit and I’ll let you cum…you’ve been such a good boy…you deserve it…” Lucifer babbled lowly, a little hiss peppering his words whenever Mammon would tighten up at the sound of praise.

With as much care as possible, Lucifer began to slowly thrust in and out of Mammon. Both sighed at the pleasure Lucifer’s slow thrusting brought them, the gentleness of it a welcomed to change to his brothers’ movements.

“Won’t…last…” Mammon mumbled, his words muffled by Lucifer’s mattress.

Mammon’s admission had made Lucifer chuckle and the demon gave a deeper thrust than normal, the tip of his length bumping against Mammon’s prostate to make the demon moan. It was silent permission to Mammon to cum whenever and the demon took it as such. Lucifer sped up just slightly, pushing his length as deep as it could go inside the demon with each of his thrusts. He’d huffed at each push of his hips, his own end not that far behind Mammon’s and an idea popped into the demon’s head.

Lucifer laid his chest on Mammon’s back, his hips continuing to hump into the demon. He’d whispered little sweet nothings into Mammon’s ear, praising him all the while and put his plan into motion. Taking one hand from his hip, Lucifer reached beneath Mammon and stroked the demon’s cock in time with his thrusts. The contact had made Mammon gasp the demon only made it a few thrusts before he’d came into Lucifer’s hand.

Mammon’s end had brought Lucifer down with him, the demon groaning at the spasming of Mammon’s walls around his length. Lucifer was quiet as he came, the only noise coming from him being the little puffs of air that escaped his nostrils as he focused on cumming. Mammon quickly became over stimulated, the combination of Lucifer grinding against his prostate and stroking his length becoming too much for him.

“Good boy…so good for me…we missed you…”

It was all Mammon heard before passing out, the pleasures of his punishment and reward too much for his body to comprehend. Lucifer had smirked at the demon and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, happy to finally have the missing piece to their puzzle back.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
